Answer the Call of the Future (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Answer the Call of the Future. One day at Delta Base, Bridge and Sam were doing their training session as Sky keeps the base in good hands. Schuyler Tate: You two go easy on each other. Bridge Carson: Always have and always will, Sky. (to Sam after they salute with one arms across) Ready, Sam? Sam: You bet, Bridge. Bridge and Sam: S.P.D. Emergency! (morphs into their ranger forms) And so, They trained hard as they others kept up their fighting skills and Boom talks more energy drinks. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were taking their friends out for a drive around Silver Hills for a detour. Pinkie Pie: There's nothing but driving around Silver Hills, Best Day Off Ever! Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Pinkie. (to the others) Are you guys enjoying it? Applejack: You bet ya, Twilight. Rarity: I'm certainly enjoying Silver Hills already. Spike: Me too, Rarity. Just then, They're being followed bay a Silver Guardian Cab catching up to them. Applejack: Uh oh, Looks like we're in trouble. Sunset Shimmer: Better pull over, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Guess you're right, Sunset. Just as Twilight pulls over, Some two figures came out of their cab. Wesley Collins: (smiled) License and Registration Please. Twilight Sparkle: Wes, Eric, How're you two been? Eric Myers: Well, you know, just patrolling as usual, Hope you guys are staying out of trouble. Rainbow Dash: No worries, Eric. We're always staying out of trouble. Wesley Collins: Well then, You guys be careful out there. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Wes. As Twilight and her friends drove off, Eric was amused about Wes' compliments. Eric Myers: You sure know your pleasantries. Do you, Wes? Wesley Collins: Just going easy on good friends. Eric Myers: Obviously. Wesley Collins: Well, Guess it's back to work with us. So, They set off patrolling Silver Hills as always. Meanwhile at Delta Base, Snide, Singe and Doomwing appeared carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan. Snide: We're ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Good, now for phrase 2, Freeing Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Snide: Yes, My lord. Singe: This should be interesting. Doomwing: You said it, Singe. At the Security Prison, Snide and Singe freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Emperor Gruumm: Who are you, How'd you find me? Snide: We're just servants of Ivan Ooze, Come with us. Singe: He has plans for you two. Broodwing: What kind of plans? Doomwing: Don't worry, You're about to find out. Mora: What about me, Aren't you taking me with you!? Emperor Gruumm: Forget it, You're no longer a use to me. But I'll tell you what, Mora. Because I'm sparing your life in prison, I've got a growing up gift for you! So, Emperor Gruumm transformed Mora back into Morgana permanently as the sobbed. Emperor Gruumm: Goodbye, Morgana! And they left into the time portal and into the 21st Century. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Emperor Gruumm. Ivan Ooze: So, Emeror Gruumm. I do suppose you were wondering why I've brought you here. Emperor Gruumm: Let me guess, Does this have to do with destroying the Power Rangers? Ivan Ooze: Bingo, . Masked Osodashi: Principal Cinch: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts